


Learning

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Friendship, Headcanon, Jankenpon, M/M, Midorima can't ride bicycle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima kalah dalam jankenpon. [Untuk #EventGarisMiring]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Learning

.

.

.

 

Sumpah, Midorima sendiri melihat kalau Cancer ada di peringkat paling atas, dan _lucky item_ berupa satu pak permen mint ada di saku celananya. Oha Asa adalah panutan hidupnya yang tak pernah salah - bagi Midorima.

Dan kalau Cancer ada di peringkat paling atas, ditambah dengan _lucky item_ , mengapa ia kalah dalam jankenpon?

Oke, mungkin kalah jankenpon adalah hal sepele. Tapi tidak bagi Midorima. Karena, Midorima tidak pernah kalah jankenpon. Lalu, yang membuatnya kalah adalah seorang...

Takao Kazunari.

Iya, Takao yang itu. Yang selalu menarik gerobak dengan penumpang yang tak lain adalah Midorima Shintarou. Yang selalu dianggap sebagai semenya Midorima, padahal Midorima sendiri hanya menganggapnya babu.

Dan kali ini, karena Midorima KALAH dalam jankenpon, ialah yang harus menarik gerobak.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah menarik gerobak adalah hal yang dilarang oleh Oha Asa? Atau Midorima punya masalah dalam ototnya, sehingga tidak bertenaga saat menarik gerobak? Ataukah menarik gerobak membuat derajat Midorima jatuh? Semuanya hanya diketahui oleh Midorima, JesslynKR, dan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Kini, Takao sudah duduk manis di gerobaknya, sambil memeluk kaki. Persis saat Himuro diantarkan menuju apartemen Kagami. Sedangkan Midorima, ia berdiri di sebelah sepeda, tampak ragu-ragu.

"Oooi, Shin-chan! Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Kita harus cepat!"

"Diamlah, Bakao!" bentak Midorima.

Dan selama lima menit Midorima terus memandangi sepeda itu.

"Takao... Aku..."

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

"Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Midorima telah bersiap apabila Takao akan tertawa.

Namun ternyata Takao tidak tertawa. Pemuda berambut belah dengan model yang agak alay itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Shin-chan, serius?"

"Aku serius, Bakao."

"Ta-tapi... Naik sepeda itu kan hal dasar dalam hidup! Seperti berenang! Masa, sudah sebesar ini kau tidak bisa naik sepeda?"

Pipi Midorima memerah. Malu juga dia. Takao berdecak, lalu turun dari gerobak.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini aku mengalah. Shin-chan duduk saja di gerobak. Tapi sepulang sekolah, kau harus ikut ke rumahku!"

Midorima kali ini sangat bersyukur memiliki teman - atau babu - berupa seorang Takao Kazunari.

-0-

Sore sepulang sekolah, Takao mengajak Midorima ke rumahnya. Takao pergi ke gudang, dan mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah...

Alat pertukangan?

Tenyata Takao melepaskan sepedanya dari gerobak. Dan ia berkata bukan masalah, karena sepedanya bisa dipasang lagi ke gerobaknya.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita ke sekolah jalan kaki saja. Sepeda ini akan kita pakai untuk belajar naik sepeda, setuju kan, Shin-chan? Kita akan belajar naik sepeda setelah pulang sekolah."

Midorima tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

-0-

BRUK!

"Aaahh Shin-chan jatuh lagi. Bangkit sendiri ya!"

Kini kepribadian Takao berubah drastis. Dari yang biasanya humoris dan terkesan bodoh, berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Dan kini, Midorima juga berubah. Dalam hal fisik dan penampilan. Bajunya yang rapi kini berantakan dan kotor. Perban yang membalut tangannya pun sudah kotor karena sering menyentuh tanah. Dan yang terpenting, luka-luka di kaki serta tangannya. Setidaknya hal ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu.

"Jangan menangis, Shin-chan!"

"Aku tidak menangis, Bakao!"

Ayolah, seorang Raja Tsundere menangis?

"Coba terus, Shin-chan! Jangan menyerah!"

Midorima bangkit dengan kesal. Ia mencoba kembali. Sukses mengayuh sepanjang sepuluh meter, ia jatuh lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa, Takao!"

"Kau bisa, Shin-chan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!!" bentak Midorima, kesal.

Takao terdiam. Ia menatap Midorima dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau menyerah semudah itu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, Takao! Aku sudah seminggu mencoba, jatuh bangun, luka-luka, mencoba mengayuh, menyeimbangkan, tapi apa? Aku tetap tidak bisa! Sudahlah, memang takdirnya aku tak bisa naik sepeda!!"

Midorima menarik napas panjang. Takao terdiam sebentar, mencerna kalimat itu. Kemudian ia mendekati Midorima dan membuka tasnya.

Ada beberapa peralatan P3K di bagian depan tasnya.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan terluka. Tapi Shin-chan, kau harus tahu kalau hidup itu seperti naik sepeda."

Takao mengambil plester, kapas, dan alkohol. Membersihkan luka di tangan Midorima, lalu merekatkan plester.

"Dalam hidup, ada kalanya kita jatuh dan terluka. Tapi kita harus bangkit kalau ingin tetap hidup. Berusaha tanpa pantang menyerah. Bukan begitu kan, Shin-chan?"

Midorima menggulung celananya hingga ke betis. Ada luka di betisnya. Takao melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"Kunci naik sepeda itu adalah keseimbangan. Sama seperti hidup. Dalam hidup apa-apa harus seimbang. Tidak boleh berlebihan."

Selesai. Takao menyerahkan gulungan perban kepada Midorima.

"Untuk jarimu. Oh ya, minggu ini sampai minggu depan aku punya banyak urusan. Termasuk mengurus adikku sih. Jadi ... belajar sendiri ya, Shin-chan? Bawa saja sepedaku. Kalau ada yang rusak, aku juga bisa betulkan."

Takao tersenyum kepada Midorima. Senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum jahil seperti biasanya. Lalu ia pergi.

Midorima menatap kepergian Takao sampai ia jauh.

-0-

"Eh, Shin-chan?"

Takao kaget saat menemukan Midorima yang menaiki sepedanya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, karena sudah seminggu ini mereka pulang pergi dengan jalan kaki. Apalagi Takao selalu pulang lebih dahulu daripada Midorima. Setidaknya selama seminggu ini.

Apakah Midorima belajar naik sepeda sendiri?

"Ayo Takao. Kita harus cepat. Aku bonceng untuk kali ini."

Kali ini Takao tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya lagi. Ia berlari kecil menuju Midorima, lalu ia naik dan berdiri dengan tumpuan di belakang Midorima.

Dan Midorima mengayuh sepeda itu menuju sekolah.

"Bakao."

"Apa, Shin-chan?"

"Aku tidak takut kalah jankenpon lagi darimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih takut jankenpon dengan Akashi."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya sih Takao x Midorima sih ya, jadi Midorimanya uke. Tapi nggak tau juga. Feelsnya kurang kayaknya.
> 
> Btw, masuk akal nggak sih, kalau Midorima itu nggak pernah mau narik rickshaw karena dia nggak bisa naik sepeda? Dan kebetulan aja dia selalu menang jankenpon sama Takao.
> 
> Jadi inget Kurobas Cup yang pas Kagami nanya 'jadi... Midorima nggak bisa naik sepeda?' terus Midorimanya ngelak. Kan kocak gimana tuh.


End file.
